


A Christmas Surprise

by Ultra



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Apologies, Babies, Christmas, F/M, Season/Series 07, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: After Merry Fisticuffs, before Santa’s Secret Stuff - Rory runs into Jess and baby Doula.





	A Christmas Surprise

_December 2006_

“Woah!” Rory gasped, looking up from her purse in time to see the baby stroller just coming before it ran over her toes. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t... Jess.”

“Hey, Rory,” he replied, finding her a smile. “It’s been a while.”

“Yes, it has,” she agreed, feeling as awkward as she ever had.

The last time she saw him had been at Truncheon in the Spring, when he kissed her and she had been forced to confess she was still seeing Logan. He was mad and she couldn’t blame him. Since then all contact between them - which had been semi-regular for a while there - had completely ceased. She had missed him far more than she ever expected.

“You’re here,” she said pointlessly.

“Yup, came to meet my new sister,” he said, gesturing down into the stroller. “Seemed like the thing to do.”

“She is gorgeous,” said Rory, looking down at Doula with a smile.

“Runs in the family,” quipped Jess, noticing that Rory didn’t really laugh or argue with that statement, in fact she looked altogether too serious now.

“Jess,” she said, looking up then. “I just... I’m so sorry about before.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” he assured her, glancing away. “Like I told you, it is what it is, you and me. Water under the bridge, move on,” he said, making a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“Thank you,” she said gratefully. “You have a really cool older brother, you know that Doula?” she told the baby then. “I hope you grow up to appreciate him.”

“I’ll make sure she does.” Jess smiled. “So, big Christmas plans with your mom?”

“Um, actually, no.”

“Wow, comfortable to awkward in two-point-five seconds,” said Jess, shaking his head. “So, that can only mean Christmas with the blond dick. Sorry,” he added immediately he saw the look on Rory’s face.

“Logan isn’t as bad as you think,” she told him, “but yes, I’m going to London to spend the holidays with him.”

“Well, have a great time” said Jess, forcing a smile. “I have to get Doula home out of the cold, so...”

“Oh, sure, right.” Rory nodded, more than a little disappointed that they had to part already. “Um, Merry Christmas, Jess. I’m glad I got to see you before I left.”

“Me too” he assured her with a smile. “Maybe give me a call when you get back from London, or send me a picture of Buckingham Palace or something”

“I will,” she said, smiling a little more genuinely.

“Cool,” said Jess as he walked away. “Merry Christmas, Rory.”

“Yeah, it’ll be better now,” she said to herself, smiling as she headed for home.


End file.
